


zamilton. (hamilton au invader zim)

by cozdin, OmaDaKat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Invader Zim
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Hamilton, Irkens (Invader Zim), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vortians (Invader Zim), What Have I Done, enjoy this losers, everybody's older than usual, i don't know what else to put tag wise, it's basically hamilton but invader zim characters, lots of homo, there's lots of chapters, zamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozdin/pseuds/cozdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmaDaKat/pseuds/OmaDaKat
Summary: how did invader zim, a defective, end up becoming a founding father to the earth? how did invader zim, who caused irk to go in darkness for a total of nine years, end up marrying a membrane and becoming rich? how did invader zim, who caused two past tallests to get ate alive by a terrifying energy blob he made as a young irken, end up helping lard nar to victory in a revolution?the earth wonders.(chapters will be uploaded 1-3 times during the week!!)fanart of au on instagram account @dr_zwanky
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. invader zim

how did invader zim, a defective, end up becoming a founding father to the earth? how did invader zim, who caused irk to go in darkness for a total of nine years, end up marrying a membrane and becoming rich? how did invader zim, who caused two past tallests to get ate alive by a terrifying energy blob he made as a young irken, end up helping lard nar to victory in a revolution? the earth wonders.

with being sent off by the tallests red and purple to go and investigate the "new found" earth with other irkens, invader zim had a grin as he went off to go help with the new discoveries of this earth. the irken had no idea that the tallests had sent him because they didn't want him there anymore. his past had ruined him enough, causing even a few irkens to commit suicide after hearing they had to be in the presence of zim themselves. it slightly shook up zim, but he fought it off and pushed it aside.

zim continued his ride to earth, occasionally mumbling to himself how he would be of the greatest help. how he would help with showing how irkens were best. that's at least what he thought he was being sent to do, anyways.

zim had no idea what his future was going to hold, especially with all who would be included into his little adventures, his little wars, and everything he'd do and show. zim would tell them, just you wait.

in the future, tak and her ship would fight with him. in the future, keef would die for him. in the future, lard nar and gaz would trust him. in the future, skoodge and dib would love him. and in the future... zib would be the damn fool that shot him. there's going to be plenty of things that zim is going to do. they'll just have to wait...

zim landed, hitting ground as he waited for the ship to open. stepping out onto the earth's ground in his green outfit, he stared off into the different area. at the familiar irkens. the new vortians... the new humans. zim sighed out, stepped away from his ship, and gazed to the world. "just you wait." he grumbled.


	2. invader zib, sir.

1776\. detriot, michigan.

zim wandered lost throughout the roads of this town, searching anxiously to find who he had heard about so many times. invader zib. he heard his name up in irk, how he managed to come invade so fast... zim longed for that same education that zib got. zim continued his journey through the town, his feet moving fast against the rocky road as he ended up finding the odd human-like figure. the pak against his head concerned zim for a moment, but then he knew he had found zib. zim rushed over and put a claw against the other irken's shoulder. "pardon me, but zim has a question you must, answer!"

the irken looked back to zim, eyes squinting. "and? what could that be?"

zim pursed his lips and he looked into his eyes. "are you invader zib, sir?"

zib stiffened a little grin, to which told zim that yes, he indeed was. "that depends, whose asking?" zib looked to zim, smirking a little bit.

"oh sure, sir!!" zim stood up straighter, arms going behind his back as his claws clenched together. "i am zim! invader zim! zim has come from irk down to earth to help with the investigation of "earth", and i have heard much about you, invader zib, up on irk! tell zim! how did you manage to leave your training and come invade earth?" zim stared at him, eyes squinting slightly.

"i-" zib stammered, "it was my zim's final wish before they passed, and i was subjected as a defective..."

zim's eyes widened slightly, but he grinned in response, "so you're a defective?? of course! zim's a defective- god, zim wishes there was a war so he could prove that he is much, much, more than what he is told he is!!"

as zib began walking, zim followed right beside him with his usual grin. he went to say much more but was cut off by zib. "hey, zim, could i buy you a drink?"

"well, that would please zim very much."

zib grinned as the two of them entered into the bar. he got a table with zim across from him, his hair-like antennas relaxed. "let me give some advice." he smirked slightly, "talk less, buddy. smile much more. you can't let them know what you're against and what you're for."

"there is no way you're being serious to zim." zim squinted at zib, to which zib only smirked more.

"do you want to get ahead?"

as he took a drink of his alcohol that zib got him, zim gulped it down and sat in silence for a moment. "...yes, zim wants to get ahead."

"the fools who end up running their mouths off wind up dead...-"

from the back, there's a wide grin from somebody whose excited to be announcing out loud. "yo!! what time is it?!"

a group hollered out, all seeming to be excited to be there. "showtime!!" it's a group consisting of two humans and what seems to be an irken that zim is slightly familiar with. zim looked over to the bunch as zib let out a sigh.

"like i was saying..." zib moved his hair out of the way, letting zim see the group as a whole.

the orange haired boy grinned, "showtime!! yo!"

zim listened to the boy, who turned out to go by the name keef, talk about how the irkens would fear him. zim also ended up listening to some other human, recap kid, talk about france... not too much of a shocker to zim, but he was glad he had been able to teach himself french. zim heard about 777 as well, how the guy mostly talked about sex. zim flushed slightly at the mentions he said. keef's hands went up, "woah! no more sex, but pour me another brew!! let's raise some more!"

the group lifted up their drinks, clinked them together and cheered, "to the revolution!!"

keef looked back over towards where zim and zib was, and zib ended up getting up and walking over to them. zim watched him go and quickly got up. "well if it isn't the prodigy of training!"

777 gave a grin and looked right at zib, "invader zib."

keef rushed over and came eye to eye with the guy, "give us some knowledge, zib." he grinned, speaking through breathes that wrenched of alcohol.

zib chuckled and shook his head, "no thanks, keef, i'll be alright listening to you guys make a fool of yourselves." zib smirked as the group of men booed at him.

keef put an arm lazily around zib, who in-turn seemed a bit uncomfortable about it, especially cuz the man was drunk. "the revolution's going to happen soon, zib, what're you gonna stall for?"

with zim squinting, he stared at zib. once zib looked to him, zim spoke. "if you don't stand for shit, zib, what will you fall for?"

the surrounding group stared to him, and being asked the same question from all three.

"whose this irken, and what does he think he's gonna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is much longer than i anticipated it to be- thats why i said first chapter is okay 
> 
> remember either tomorrow or overmorrow more chapters will be out


	3. zim's shot

Zim stood his ground nervously as he was surrounded by the group. "Zim's not throwing away his shot!" He echoed this again as he regained some confidence. 

"Hey yo, Zim's just like his planet, he's young, scrappy, and hungry and Zim's not throwing away his shot!  
"Zim's going to get a scholarship to Hillsdale College. Zim probably shouldn't brag but dang, he amaze and astonish."

Zim knew that the problem was his brains, but he didn't polish his thoughts, as he had to yell and holler to be heard by others, even with every word being knowledge.  
Zim jumped back out of his thoughts and continued. "Zim is a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal. Trying to reach his goal, power of speech being unimpeachable."

"Zim's only!-"

Zib stared at him, dead in the orbs. he quickly shook his head no, and Zim tensed a moment.

"N-nineteen- but his mind is older. These Detroit streets get colder and he shoulders every burden with every disadvantage, but he's learned to manage." Zim was waving his hands around as he spoke and got back into it.   
"The plan is to start this spark and turn it into a flame. Irk keeps taxing us relentlessly, then Tallest Red and Purple go on a spending spree. They're never going to let Earth be free, and so there'll be a revolution in this century!"

Recap Kid's eyes shone in excitement as they chipped in, "I dream of a life without a monarchy, the unrest in France will eventually lead to anarchy. When I fight, I will make the other side panicky, with my shot!"

Recap Kid finger gunned 777 in which he then responded with "Yo, I'm a tailors apprentice, and I'm joining the rebellion because I know it's my chance to socially advance, instead of sewing pants. I'm going to take a shot!"

777 finger gunned at Keef, and in which Keef got onto a chair and stood up. "And we will never truly be free, until those in bondage have the same rights as all of us." Keef looked Zim into the eyes and kept going. "You and I, do or die. Have another shot!"

Zib's eyes twitched as he watched the group make a ruckus and everyone else in the bar were starting to stare. He hissed at them. "Geniuses, lower your voices. You keep out of trouble and you'll double your choices. I'm on your side, but the situation is fraught. You've got to be carefully taught, because if you talk you're gonna get shot."

"Zib check what we got. Recap kid, hard rock like Lancelot. Zim thinks your pants look hot. Keef, Zim likes you so. What are the odds of the gods putting us all in one spot? A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists? Give Zim a position, and show him where the ammunition is!"

Zib looked very upset by the fact his warning was thrown out the window when Zim kept going, and that didn't go unnoticed by said Irken.

Zim smirked and went in Zib's face. "Oh? Is Zim talking too loud? At times Zim gets too excited and shoot off at the mouth." Zim got out of Zib's face, who was having a lot of trouble concealing anger. Zim then turned to the new friends he has acquired. "He has never had a group of friends before, Zim promises he will make you proud!"

"Let's get this guy in front of a crowd!" Keef shouted. 

The newly made friend group began shouting once more about not throwing away their shot.   
"You gotta rise up! when you're living on your knees you rise up. Tell your brother and sister they have to rise up!" Keef began preaching with the others watching them with a hint of drunkenness. 

"When is this planet going to rise up?" They all said to each other at once. 

Zim watched Keef, Recap Kid, and 777 begin joking with each other. He has always imagined death so much that it's now more like a memory to him, and he wonders when death will grasp him with its cold claws. Will it happen in his sleep? Or will it happen a bit aways from him? Should he let it happen or try to escape it once he realizes it was upon him? What was death even like? Zim never thought he would have lived as long as he has, but they will have to make this moment last, because this hat was plenty for him.

Zim walked back up to the others. "Scratch that! This isn't a moment, this is the movement. Where are the people with the hunger for change went? Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand. And? If we win our independence, is this a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed just least to a cycle of vengeance for our decedents to deal with? Zim is impatient with waiting. He is passionately smashin' every expectation with every action being an act of creation!  
Zim is laughing in the face of casualties and sorrow because for the first time, he is thinkin' past tomorrow!" 

Zim, Recap Kid, 777, and Keef all then cheered at the same time. "I am not throwing away my shot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oma wrote this one so GOOD JOB OMA I LOVE IT


	4. the membrane siblings

with zim gone and it leaving zib by himself, he walked through the town with his hands in his pockets. zib left out a tired sigh before he looked up. it turned into a grin as he noticed the same usual siblings that go out all together onto a big walk together. it gave zib a sense of comfort, knowing that one thing will be normal in detriot. "there's nothing those rich folks love more than coming downstairs and looking at the poor..." zib grumbled under his breath, having a little sly grin as he watched the family walk together, hand in hand, right behind each other. 

now, it was slightly unusual to see a male wearing a dress out into public with earrings, but since dib is one of rob membrane's kids, it's acceptable. dib membrane is an exception, and he's one of the membrane siblings, alongside clembrane and gazaline. clembrane is the youngest despite seeming like the dad figure, and gazaline is the oldest and much prefers to be called gaz.

"the loaded man rob membrane doesn't even know his kids are down here, wandering the city... sneaking into town just to watch all these humans at work..."

gaz held dib's arm as the two walked together, clembrane just kinda trailing along. gaz had a neutral look on her face as she looked over the city of detriot, michigan. dib's eyes were bright with excitement as he wandered through the town, clembrane lazily and doubtfully following.

"uh, i think professor membrane wants us home by sundown-" clembrane went to protest, but immediately got shut down by gaz.

"dad doesn't need to know we're out here, clembrane." gaz grumbled slightly, head rising up more as she searched about the city, dib stumbling slightly behind her.

"professor membrane also said not to go downtown." clembrane subtly stated, dib turning to look at him.

"like we said earlier, you're free to go but just look around!" dib spoke excitedly, tugging clembrane a bit closer. "the revolution's happening in detriot!"

suddenly gaz began at a jog in her dress, dib letting out a surprised "woah!" as the male in heels flew back slightly, clembrane catching up with them. after gaz settled back to a jog after not finding what she craved, she sighed and clembrane spoke again. "you know, it's bad enough he wants to go to war..."

"there's people shouting in the square," dib added on, gazing to gaz.

"and it'll be bad enough with new violence on the shores!"

gaz just grinned, "the new ideas in the air!"

dib caught her grin and he grinned as well, stepping toward her a bit more. "hey gaz, care to remind me what we're looking for, again?" he smirked, and gaz looked back and just smiled.

"we're looking for a mind at work!" gaz hollered at him, and the two siblings laughed together.

zib walked by and he rolled his eyes at them. "don't you know how dumb you look walking around out here for somebody start and intelligent when you just have your father?"

gaz stared at zib and she scoffed, "as if you knew how lives worked, irken. you know, i've been reading about all that common sense junk, even if some of you... creatures call me insane or intense! you guys are wanting a revolution, i want my revelation, so how about you listen to my declaration?!" gaz protested rudely, zib taken back despite his shit-eating grin.

"we hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal!" gaz grinned, the other two siblings watching with amusement.

"and when i meet invader tak, i'm gonna compel her to include women next time as well!"

"get it!" dib hollered to gaz, zib chuckling as he backed away and showed defeat in a playful manner. gaz continued walking with her siblings, strutting slightly now.  
"look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now, you guys." dib gushed, gaz giggling slightly at her brother's reaction to the world.

"i mean, have you even seen it?? history's going to be happening down here!" dib proudly spoke, gaz turning forward.

zib watched them walk off together, gaz still strutting with a smile as dib would occasionally laugh at his sister. zib shook his head and sighed, deciding to head off and leave the family be so they could continue their walk around detriot.


	5. revolution refusals / they'll be back

with the startle of another ship coming down, humans, a small jumble of irkens, and mostly vortians looked over if they were nearby, having felt the ground shake beneath themselves. out stepped another irken. zim, himself, that immediately went to assume he was there to help and stepped to him, but then the irken began speaking.

"hear ye! i am invader flobee, and i am here on behalf of irk empire to state how we do not need a war, and how irk is great."

zim rolled his orbs, squinting at flobee right after, antennas up straight as he could already feel the anger. zim knew about why he was really there, after being a defective and all that settled in.

as flobee started up about how war wasn’t needed to have a peaceful life, the anger visibly built up on zim’s face. his antennas laid down. zib looked over and nudged him kinda roughly, “leave him be.” zib growled, to which zim looked at him in disbelief.

flobee continued on, the scroll in hand that the tallests must’ve given him.

777 groaned. “tear this dude apart,” he grumbled out, the boys all beside each other as they listened to this irken state how even though the tallests are abusing their power, revolution isn’t needed.

“the chaos and blood are not a solution! the ones with war on mind do not have your interest!” flobee proudly and loudly protested, causing other men and women to come nearby and listen. zim looked past zim and his other buddies and he stepped out just as flobee finished repeating for what felt like the 20th time. “hey!” he hollered, causing some of the men and women to look zim’s way. zim started into flobee’s orbs, flobee squinting angrily at him. he started at his speech again.

“heed-“

“the revolution is coming! the war!-“ zim loudly protested, trying to talk over the opposing irken.

“the revolution is not needed, for we are all one!!-“

“despite the blood and chaos, this will help detroit benefit!!” zim screeched slightly, flobee nudging him. “hey!” zim nudged him back, flobee stumbling.

“chaos and blood are not!!-“

“your words are not as wonderful as you think, invader flobee!” zim argued, growling to him.

“heed!-“

“if you repeat yourself once more, zim will-“

“scream!” they both hollered at the same time,

“honestly, look at zim! please don’t read!-“ zim growled, gripping the irken’s arms and digging his claws in.

“not your interests!!” flobee looked from zim to the surrounding crowd.

“do not modulate this key and not debate with zim!” zim protested rudely, flobee scoffing as he looked away. the eyes of the city went to zim.

“why should some tiny island across the sea try to regulate the stupid price of tea?!-“

“i!-“ florbee went to talk over him, but zim just smirked at him.

“it’s really hard for zim to listen to you and keep a straight face!” zim laughed at him, zib grabbing his arm and tugging zim to him.

“zim, please!-“

“zib, i’d rather be divisive then indecisive, what’s with this kindness?” zim tugged his arm away from zib, snarling his nose at him.

zib went to scoff, but suddenly the people hollered.

“silence!” they bellowed, “we have news from the tallests!"

zim and zib stood where they did, despite being pissed at each other

\- they'll be back -

with a shove of some food into red's face, the irken scoffed. "can you believe that they want to start war against us?? what have we done?"

purple shrugged as he sipped the soda. "for all i know, we haven't done anything wrong! maybe it was about the spending spree? i doubt it would be though."

the two chuckled a little bit together, before red got suddenly serious. "they really just don't want our love though. they're even throwing out all of the damn tea we had out! they're enraged, pur!"

"well what do you want us to do? we've told them that they belong to us."

red grinned a little at purple, and then purple gave a slight smirk.  
"we give them war, maybe let them realize how terrible life would be without having the irken empire, and then they'll definitely realize they need us and come running right back to us, purple." red cooed, taking another bite of whatever kind of food he happened to be eating.

"we'll just send fully armed battalions down there so they could fight with those! maybe kill a few families, but it's just to remind them how much we love them." purple spoke sarcastically, getting a good laugh out of red.

"but we hate them!"

"i know!" purple grinned, and the two laughed together like earth was a huge joke. which to them, earth was a huge joke. all life down there should've become their's long ago.

"even though they've run off, they'll just come running back after a few days, weeks, and then we'll be able to rule over them once more, red." purple grinned and stared off into the huge screen that monitored over earth.

red nodded and stared at it for a while, admiring what would possibly be new land to them both. "and who knows, maybe we won't even need the war! maybe we won't need to let blood shed for them to realize they need us! i doubt they have a good army down there anyways." red joked, purple snickering.

"i'm sure they don't." purple grinned at red, who grinned back.

"oh, they'll be back. for sure," red quoted, the monitor still on earth.


End file.
